O dia que Kakashi foi pontual
by gabelost
Summary: Porque certas pessoas entram na sua vida na hora certa. KakaSaku. Um drable para Luana. Desafio de Crackships.


**Notas:** Naruto não me pertence. Participe s/11782159/1/Desafio-Ousadia-Alegria-das-Najas

.

.

 **O dia que Kakashi foi pontual**

.

.

.

Sakura estava muito brava. Brava não era uma palavra que abrangia o quão brava ela se sentia.

.

Ele estava atrasado mais uma vez. Ele estava atrasado e ela não podia contar/desabafar/esbravejar com ninguém porque ninguém sabia que estavam juntos. É claro que o segredo foi uma exigência dela, logo não poderia ficar (mais) brava, ou podia?

.

O fato é que a ninja de cabelo rosa, estava mais uma vez escondida em um armário dentro da academia esperando que certo sensei aparecesse. Os atrasos já estavam se tornando constantes nos últimos meses e mesmo que ela considerasse que o segredo deles fosse necessário, porque só Kami sabe o que falariam de um professor tendo encontros com sua aluna, mas isso - olhou em volta no armário minúsculo e empoeirado - já era demais para sua personalidade ativa e seu coração já tão cheio de cicatrizes.

.

Saiu do armário sacudindo suas roupas e cabelo devido a poeira e saiu da academia decidida de que esses encontros furtivos acabariam. Pisando forte e com a cara fechada, marchou até a Torre da Godaime e lhe suplicaria por uma missão bem longa. O que não foi difícil porque 1) a Hokage estava bêbada, de novo, 2) ela era uma das melhores ninjas da vila e certamente havia uma missão onde ela pudesse pegar para esquecer de tudo aquilo, e finalmente 3) ela não sairia dali até conseguir o que queria.

.

Toda a energia revoltosa de Sakura esfriou assim que abriu a porta da sala de sua shishou. A loira imediatamente gritou que precisaria dela numa missão muito complicada e longa (era tudo que nossa medica-nin queria), antes que ela mesma pudesse abrir a boca.

.

Aconteceu que a missão era muito mais difícil do que Sakura imaginava e apesar de todas as suas habilidades como ninja e medica, neste momento ela se perguntava em quanto tempo morreria. Ela caiu em uma emboscada de um inimigo muito mais forte que ela, e mesmo com suas incríveis habilidades, estava uma agonizando em uma poça de seu próprio sangue. Sua visão estava turva e sua consciência era uma linha fina que a prendia no mundo dos vivos. Ficou surpresa ao ver um filme de sua vida passar diante de seus olhos e ao final apenas pensava no sono pesado que a dominava e em como queria sentir os lábios e o perfume de Kakashi mais uma vez.

.

Sentiu um aroma muito suave quando acordou. Era o perfume dele. Percebeu que estavam em movimento, mas estava fraca demais para conseguir entender o que se passava ao seu redor. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos percebeu que o ninja de cabelos prateado a estava carregando enquanto caminhava. Em uma breve avaliação, sentiu que seus ferimentos mais graves estavam curados apesar de sentir um pouco de dor, mas ainda não entendia o que tinha acontecido.

.

"Eu sei que você está brava comigo, eu não deveria ter me atrasado para nosso encontro, mas é que eu estava tentando convencer a Godaime a não te enviar nessa missão e acabei me atrasando. Não duvido de suas habilidades mas eu já tinha feito investigações sobre esse cara e algo me dizia que alguma ia dar errado se você fosse sozinha".

.

"Mas…" Sakura tossiu e Kakashi a apertou ainda mais contra seu peito.

.

"A sorte é que eu cheguei na hora certa para te salvar minha querida".

.

Sakura sorriu aliviada, a proximidade com Kakashi fazia com que ficasse calma e se sentisse mais segura do que nunca esteve. Era uma das melhores sensações do mundo. Apesar do tom ameno da conversa, o semblante do jounin era pura preocupação com a mulher em seus braços.

.

"Ao menos dessa vez você chegou na hora, Kakashi-sensei".

.

Sakura disse "sensei" com uma entonação levemente maliciosa. Não estava mais com raiva. Na iminência da morte, ela percebeu que apesar dos atrasos e dos encontros furtivos, Kakashi tinha chego no momento certo em sua vida e esperava que nunca mais saísse dela.


End file.
